Crib drop sides should have mechanisms which the occupant cannot actuate so as to drop the drop side of the crib accidentally and it is the object of the present invention to provide such a childproof lock which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, and yet prevents the occupant from accidentally letting the drop side fall.